


Fun in Accounting

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Walking into the accounting department, Illya immediately noted that everyone was standing around Stefan Reid, the department head. Not wishing to interrupt a departmental meeting, he began to leave again, until Stefan's words caught his attention.

"I've checked the figures three times and I have a result. The total came to $372, and with a guess of $365, the winner is Beth."

Everyone applauded loudly as the woman in question accepted her prize.

"What's going on?" Illya asked the nearest person to him.

"Beth just won $50 on our monthly 'How much of Napoleon's expenses claim will be rejected?' sweepstake."


End file.
